Purrrfect
by Dragons Chaotica
Summary: Chairman Meow doesn't always get time alone with his master. Today is a bit different from a normal day. Malec fluff, gift fic to Take Me To My Fragile Dreams.


Me: alright ya'll, this is a gif fic for Take Me To My Fragile Dreams, after a wonderful review got me ready and raring to write again!

Alec: Your last few fics have been getting a little….sexy. This isn't…

Me: Nope, she requested fluff.

Chairman: meoooow. Mrow.

Magnus: *Raises eyebrows* Chairman says she owns nothing.

Warning: Chairman psychosis and completely disregards COFA and COLS.

* * *

Chairman Meow was having a good morning. He hadn't had a fur ball yet, even though he had _**LOTS**_ of fur. Because Sparkles had given him a bath. (He hated the bath, but very much enjoyed the clean and no- fur ball-ness.) Sparkles had gone on to comb him very nicely and make him nice and fluffy again. And say that they were going to sit on their "Attractive little behinds" in their "Warm fuzzies" all day, and watch T.V.

Chairman Meow very much liked when his master complemented him. And liked it even better when they hung out in their "Warm Fuzzies". Because One: The Chairman was always both warm **AND** fuzzy, and Two: Sparkles warm fuzzies were silky and made it easier to cuddle on his lap than the hard shinies that he usually wore. Those were usually funny colors and slippery and reflective.

Chairman also liked the warm fuzzy days, because it meant that Sparkles didn't wear the spiky hat, which even poked the Nice One. The nice one did not like to be poked, because he had jumped away and said words that Sparkles told him never to tell his kitty friends, and held his hand over his eye, and shooed Sparkles away when he leaned it to kiss it better, like he always did.

So Sparkles didn't wear the pokey hat on warm fuzzy days. He also didn't wear his icky mask. The Nice One didn't mind the icky mask as much as Chairman Meow did. The Nice One sometimes went into the bedroom, for "early night night" with Sparkles and he left later wearing half of it on his face in a different way than Sparkles did. But, Chairman reasoned that the Nice one didn't get the powder or waxy on his tongue when he gave Sparkles kisses on the face. Because the Nice One only used his outside mouth to give kisses, and his tongue looked different than Meows. And he only used it on Sparkles tongue. Well, other places too, but then it was "_Shoo, Chairman!"_ And Chairman would go away like a good kitty.

The Nice One didn't seem to understand that Sparkles talked to Chairman _**ALL THE TIME**_. And so the weird looks he gave Sparkles were completely unnecessary.

So days without the stinky dogs, or pale people or big butterflies or warty ladies were rare. And The Nice One was on a _'mission'_ today, so Chairman got_ his_ Sparkles all to himself. YAY!

So they got on the couch and Chairman decided to start at his masters fur. Sparkles had nice fur, it was black and shiny and soft and it went all the way to his shoulders. Master Sparkles should wear it poofy, Chairman bet it would be as soft as his.

So Sparkles put a paw on his back, well, all of him, because Sparkles had long paws and they were as big as Chairman, but Sparkles had long claws, they were usually funny colors, even now they were pinkish white instead of white or black like they were _supposed_ to be. And he pet him. His long claws scratched here and there and Chairman meowed like '_A little motor boat.'_

And then

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

NOOOO!

"Urgh" Sparkles seemed to feel the same way. He stood up and walked to the door to open it. Chairman laid back down on the couch and watched the people make big pretty cakes.

"Oh! Alec, I wasn't expecting you today!"

_**Alec**_!? That's what Sparkles called The Nice One! And sure enough, the pale Nice One was leaning on the door wearing all black, his head fur tangled.

"Come in, let's get your hair better and out of those wet clothes, are you okay?"

"Chased a rogue kelpie into central park. Jace drew my iratze's but I still hurt all over. Sorry for just coming over without warning, I just didn't want Izzy wigging out today."

"Is that all?" Sparkles sounded like when he was asking Chairman where the rest of his socks were.

The Nice One turned red, he did that a lot. "Well, I may have missed you too. And I may be used to coming here if I'm not feeling well."

Sparkles pressed their mouths together for a few seconds then led Nice One into the bedroom.

Chairman was not pleased, this was a WARM FUZZY DAY not an early night night.

But they came back a few minutes later and the Nice One wasn't moving right. It was like when Chairman didn't land on his feet, or stretched to hard.

The Nice One had silkies on now, and he and Sparkles sat with Chairman on the couch. Sparkles pulled out the special blankie, it got warmer when Sparkles pushed a button. So the Nice One and Sparkles sat together and Sparkles rubbed Nice Ones back while they cuddled. And the blankie got warmer.

"Feeling better Blue Eyes?"

Nice One put his head on Sparkles shoulder and nuzzled into his shoulder like Chairman did when he was sleepy.

"Hmmm, yeah, a bit, the electric blanket is helping my muscles." He sighed "The hand working on my back helps too." Nice One continued in a tone of voice that reminded Chairman of when he was happy and purred.

The next show came on and Chairman licked his fuzzy little chops, cake looked nummy.

"Looks like Meow likes cake Magnus." Nice One laughed

"I do, too actually." Sparkles laughed too. "Here."

And then there were two big slices of white cake with lots of frosting on the table in front of the couch.

Darn people food.

But then Nice One poked Sparkles with his front leg joint and Sparkles popped in a little plate with a kitty sized cake and set it on Nice ones lap.

"What is the point of having a scary smart, immortal cat, if you don't let him have a snack once in a while?" Nice one asked Sparkles.

Sparkles laughed "True, I love the little fur ball I should feed him some people food, he understands what it is and all. That would be like handing you a bow and saying not to use it."

So they all ate their yummy cake, and Sparkles popped the plate away.

LINELINELINE

Chairman Meow woke up on the back of the couch. Sparkles was laying down with Nice One on top of him, still watching T.V, now it was _"Stabler and Benson"_

"Mmph, you up fuzzy?" Sparkled asked Meow

"Mrrrrrow."

"I'll get him." Nice One said reaching up to grab the little ball of fluff, and setting him down just on front of them, letting Meow join in the cuddle.

"Mrrrow." Meow said as he dozed back off by his two people.

"Feeling better love?" Sparkles asked Nice One, pushing some fur behind his ear.

"Mmmmm, much, thanks." And Nice One pressed his mouth against Sparkles for a while.

Then they just laid back down and watched "_Stabler and Benson"._

'_Purrrrrfect' _ was Chairman Meows last thought before sleep. It had been a nice day.

* * *

Sorry about how weird that was, but here are some translations

First Fur Ball= hairball

Warm fuzzies = pajamas

Hard Shinies: Leather pants

Spiky hat= spiked hair

Icky mask= Makeup

Outside of mouth/mouth= Lips

Sparkles= Magnus

Nice One= Alec

Paws= Hands

Claws= nails

Building big cakes = 'Cake Boss or Ace of Cakes'

Fur= Hair

Silkies= silk p.j's

Front Leg Joint= Elbow

Early Night Night= "If you don't get it, I'm not explaining."

Stabler and Benson= Law & Order SVU.

stinky dogs= werewolves

Pale people= vampires

Big Butterflies= Fae

Warty Women= Witches

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


End file.
